Saiyuki Gaiden no Gaiden
by The cat and the fox
Summary: *[CHAPTER 4 (Final Chapter) UPDATED]*What happens when our four hunky Gods fall in love? Drama? Comedy? Mayhem? Chapter 4: GokuXOC
1. Chapter 1: Konzen

Part 1 of 4 of the mini-series. Co-written with Kuroi Neko-kun. ^___^

Rated for usage of cuss words.

Standard disclaimers apply. (actually, I'm just too lazy to type it out…heehee…)

If moi Japanese is wrong, please don't hesitate to correct moi. You can email moi or you can drop a review. Thanks!! We're all out to learn new stuffs, no?

Oh yeah, A/N: is author's note. Just in case moi wanna clarify, moi'll use that.

Key:

"speech"

'thoughts'

*actions*

* * *

Saiyuki gaiden no gaiden—sono ichi!!!

By Gyuumajo

_'Where did that baka saru go this time??!?!?!!!'_ Konzen fumed as he thundered down the corridors, his obedient blond ponytail trailed behind him. 

"Oi, Konzen," a husky but feminine voice called out.

_'Damn, not now!!'_

"Nani o, kuso baba," he muttered.

"You should try the outside if you wanna find your pet," His eyes widened in shock but quickly regained his composition.

"How did you know that?"

"Why else would you be doing outside of your beloved office??" Kanzeon Bosattsu smirked, arms akimbo as she met his gaze. "Remember, I know you like the back of my hand."

"Hmph," he whirled around sharply, his ponytail narrowly missed her cheek.

"You're still so dishonest to yourself, Konzen Douji," she tugged at the tip of her fringe, twirling it with her finger.

"Goku!"

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…' 

"Goku, you better answer soon before I starve you for the whole of tomorrow!!!" Konzen had thrown aside his pride & resorted to threats. The "forest" part of Tenkai was the last in line. (A/N: and no, he wasn't with Tenpou or Kenren. That was the first places he checked.) Searching for the baka saru for the whole afternoon wasn't his idea of fun. But he couldn't stop himself from looking for him.

'What if he was caught by Ritouten?!' 

"Shimatta!! Goku!!!! Gok—" he stopped short in front of a lotus pond. The waterfalls behind crashed loudly, forming a light mist over the calmer, shallower regions after the plunge pool. The silhouette of a female scooping up the cool water & ran them over her forearm. Taking in a gulp unconsciously, Konzen looked down to the forest ground. A pile of clothes—tennyo's usual get-up—neatly folded laid near the riverbank. Strangely, a halberd was found suspiciously close to the clothes. "What's a halberd doing here?!" Konzen quickly retreated back into the thick forage of the forest as he saw the tennyo's head turn towards his direction. "Damn!"

"Dare?" the mysterious tennyo shouted, a hint of anger in her voice.

'Hontou ni, shimatta…' 

"Dare da!!!?" This time, she had gotten out of the lotus pond, had a wet towel (!!) wrapped around her body, which aptly covering wherever needed, & reached for the halberd.

"Stop playing hide & seek!" she threw the halberd, turning it into a makeshift javelin. Konzen watched in silent fear as the halberd sailed through the air & landed near his feet. She grabbed her stuff & seemly teleported herself to where her halberd landed. "Omae!!!?? I'm gonna kill ya!!"

Konzen didn't answer, or hear anything the girl said for that matter. He was utterly overwhelmed…the second time he had acted out of character for the day.

"OI~!!!" the tip of the halberd pointed at the speechless man.

"!!!" the "clerk" for Kanzeon felt his cheeks warm almost instantaneously. He never knew tennyo were that…violent. And so, in the process of trying to find a reason to explain why this tennyo is so aggressive, he forgot to get his gaze of the chest area.

"…Kono baka hentai!" she brought the flat part of the blade (A/N: which is on the halberd) down heavily on Konzen's head, successfully rendering him unconscious.

"Konzen? Konzen?? Wake up…!"

"Urusai~,"

"Konzen!"

"Oof!" he jolted awake as he felt the stupid monkey launch himself onto the bed & landing directly on his stomach.

"Why you lil'!!!" he pinched Goku's ears. "Where the fuck were you???!! What the fuck were you thinking jumping onto me like that???!!!!"

"Konzen! Itai yo ne~!!! Yamette!!"

"What he means is: do you know how worried I was about you?" Kenren grinned & ruffled Goku's hair. 

"Kenren…" Konzen's infamous deathglare caused Kenren to wisely back off. A pissed off Konzen isn't one to trifle with.

"Cheh, fine. Be that way," Kenren faked a pout. 

"Maa, maa. He didn't mean it that way," Tenpou turned to the general, a gentle smile etched on his face.

"Konzen~ why the hell were you sleeping in the middle of the forest anyways?" Kenren did his best impression of Goku but was thrown at by deadly pillows from various sources.

"Hmph…why the fuck should I tell you?" With that, he chased Tenpou & Kenren out before sinking back into the comforts of his bed.

"Ne, Konzen…"

"Nanda?"

"Sorry about today,"

"Hmph…"

"I know I should've told you but you were busy so I thought—"

"…Fine. So long as you tell me where you're going next time," Konzen turned away from his "charge".

"'Kay! Oyasumi nasai!!"

"Nn…"

But the blond was far from sleepy.

_'Long olive green hair…mahogany eyes that kept me attracted to it, falling into it…proud (A/N: somewhat arrogant/uncaring?) poise… Who the hell is she? Why the hell does a tennyo have a weapon?? How does she move that fast??? Am I really not getting out enough?'_ a slight snort was his own answer to the last question. _'If that hentai Kenren was here, he'll most definitely agree to that.'_

Turning to his new "pet" however, he sighed.

'What if you got caught by Ritouten? What'll happen to me? Have you thought of that, Goku??'

~~~~

(A/N: the next day…)

A bright purple stalk of hyacinth was sitting on his desk by the time he got there. Goku was outside play-fighting with Kenren—who seems to have nothing better to do lately—with Goku winning. (A/N: well, duh!) 

"Oi, Goku!" he called out the open window

"Nani?" the overly cheerful smile greeted him.

"This from you?" he held up the flower. Goku frowned & shook his head.

"It's from an onee-chan with green hair. She said something about being sorry for hitting you. *grins* She gave me a meat bun too!"

"Ooo…Konzen's got an admirer," a flying paperweight smacked Kenren on the head, successfully knocking him out cold.

'A hyacinth covers it all?' "Hmph!" Konzen set the stalk down into a tall enough vase (A/N: with water, of course) & stormed out.

"…You can stop hiding now," He had traced his way back to the lotus pond & hid behind a tree after finding the tennyo.

'Damn, caught…again!' 

"…So…" 

"So…?"

"You think that a stalk of flower is enough to cover the damage you'd done yesterday?" Konzen smirked triumphantly as he watched the girl turn slightly red.

"That…that's the closest thing you get to an apology so take it or leave it," she turned her gaze away from him.

"You're weird…a stalk of purple hyacinth for an apology? What's next, a rose for love??" 

"I hate roses," she answered coldly. Konzen was about to ask why but thought better of it.

"Ok…what do you like then?" she peered at him quizzically. Actually, she had half-expected him to probe but she was glad nonetheless for him to keep his curiosity to himself.

"Sunflowers—means loyalty & wishes," a small smile graced her features.

"Ima wakatta," he grinned inwards. 'Himawari…ka?'

Tsuzuku! End of part 1 

* * *

Moi'll leave it at that for now. Muse went to Korean with moi mom! Dangnit!!! *sob*

Okay, this is moi 1st time attempting a Saiyuki fic so if moi thrashed, you're all allowed to flame moi. X_x

Moi said 4 parts ryte? Yup! Moi'll take 2, Kuroi Neko-kun take 2. One down, one more to go. Keep a lookout for updates from both of us k? We'll try to get 'em done ASAP.

Oh yeah. Beware of switching time periods. This is when they were still in heaven, 500 years prior to the series.

*Chants* Read & review! Read & review!!

^_~


	2. Chapter 2: Kenren

Part 2/4 for the mini series. Co-written with Gyuumajo. 

Yup, yup… second one, folks! Thanks for the reviews! This is written by me, Kuroi Neko-kun!! So read and review, ne, minna-san? 

* * *

Saiyuki gaiden no gaiden—sono ni!!!

By Kuroi Neko-kun 

'This is so boring…' Konzen thought as he arranged his papers in order. Often, he wondered why his dear aunt placed him behind the desk. 

'Darn that old hag…' he thought as he placed the papers down, leaned back and sighed, blowing his golden bangs in disarray. He wished something could spice things up a little. 

"TASUKETE!!!" Kenren burst into his office and quickly ran under his desk. Konzen glared at the red haired god. This wasn't the spicing up that he wanted. Brings up the line of 'be careful what you wish for'.

"Get out from under my desk…" he muttered. He felt awkward with a man under there… if his aunt found out… 

"Let me stay here… please?" Kenren begged. Konzen creased his eyebrows. Kenren never begged for anything from him before.  

"Why?" His answer came when a young girl burst through his door.

"Konzen-san~!!"

"Get out of my office, Nemuri," he muttered. The young girl, Nemuri, shook her head, making her golden brown hair bounce.  

"Konzen-san, have you seen Ken-chan? I heard that he came through this way…" she asked, her huge hazel eyes shining at him. Konzen tried not to laugh. 'Ken-chan?! What kinda name is that?!' Kenren, from under the desk, saw the twinkle in Konzen's eyes and glared at him.

"Ne, ne… Konzen-san? Have you seen him?" As she talked, she looked around his office. Looking under his shelves and in between the books. Konzen felt curious. He barely felt this way.

"Why are you so interested in finding him?" He asked looking expressionless.

"He's my boyfriend," the girl answered back, smiling at him. Konzen blinked twice before looking at Kenren. An idea formed in his head. 

"He's under my desk," he went. Kenren mouthed 'traitor' at him. Nemuri just stared at him before laughing. 

"Konzen no baka… Ken-chan's too big to fit under that small desk!" She exclaimed, giggling," but I have to find him anyway. Jya ne…" At that, she left. Kenren climbed from under the desk when it was safe.

"Yaro! Why did you tell her that I was hiding under your desk?!" he ranted. Konzen sighed.

"Urusai… she didn't believe me," Konzen went, clearing his papers.

"That's not the point…" Kenren sighed. It was hard talking to Konzen when he's… well, Konzen. Kenren scratched his head. "But still… she's kinda annoying! She's been bouncing around, jumping on me… clinging onto my neck and choking the life out of me! I know gods can't die but it's annoying!!"

"Like you…" Konzen muttered, replacing the cap to his inkbottle.

"Nanda to?!" A pop vein appeared on Kenren's head," just because your girlfriend suddenly disappeared doesn't mean you can bitch on me!" The inkbottle nearly missed his head. Konzen sighed.

"Do you know who she is?" Konzen asked, leaning back and looked at Kenren who was still pissed at him.

"All she told me she's Nemuri… then, she just started to go all 'Ken-chan' at me…" Kenren went," who does she think she is, anyway?"

"Our Superior God's favorite daughter," Konzen answered and watched the shock creep onto Kenren's face. 

"USO!" He pointed an accusing finger at Konzen. He pushed it away from his face.

"If you don't believe me just asked the old hag," Konzen deadpanned.

"Fine… I'll ask her," Kenren turned to leave when Konzen stopped him by gripping his shoulder.

"You're not leaving without payment," he went causing Kenren to grin.

"What do you want?" Konzen inched closer, his hands going down… to the sake bottle strapped on Kenren's belt.

"This will be fine." Konzen placed it on his table.

"Take it, then…" Kenren shrugged and left. Slightly surprised, Konzen opened the bottle.

"I knew it…Yaro," he cursed under his breath. He knew Kenren wouldn't give his sake up for anyone unless it's empty.

"Okay… so who or what is Nemuri?" Kenren asked for the fifth time. He was getting pissed with Konzen's aunt.

"I don't know any Nemuri…" she went nonchalantly, flipping through her paper.

"Okay… she's got golden brown hair, hazel eyes… About this height," Kenren measured the tip of Nemuri's height," wears a black top showing mid-riff and a short beige skirt with red lining at the hem…"

"Wow… even an irritating girl, you remember details…" she turned to him, impressed by Kenren's memory. Kenren felt his face becoming hot.

"So do you know her?" he muttered.

"Hmm… Nemuri?" she thought for a while, "As in Nemuri Feiren…? Oh, Feiren-san ka? Feiren-san's that hentai oji-san's favorite daughter," Kanzeon Bosatsu answered Kenren's question. Kenren gawked, his jaw actually dropping onto the floor.

"Uso yo! There's no way that annoying girl is…" Kenren let everything suck in, realizing the facts but not accepting it at all. 

"Sometimes I wish I was her…" she went, yawning. The news was boring to her.

"Why? Because she's prettier than you?" came in another voice. They looked up to see Konzen holding the sake bottle. He threw it at Kenren who caught it and grinned.

"Baka, because she practically gets what she wants… and she gets to do everything," Kanzeon complained. 

"And you don't… I think you might if you flash your boobs at him." That comment got Kenren a pummeling.

"Why would he want to look at those sags?" Konzen muttered. His aunt glared at him.

"Konzen Douji, do you want to end up like you're friend?" She pointed at a rather beaten up Kenren. Konzen just placed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"I don't see it as a problem," Tenpou went, looking at his notes. He lit another cigarette. They were in Tenpou's room, talking about Kenren's current situation. The whole time, Tenpou had found it amusing.

"What do you mean by that?! It IS a problem to me!!" Kenren exclaimed. Tenpou sighed and smiled at his friend. 

"Well, it's not… she's just, from what you described her, a girl who has a crush on you."

"But it's annoying!!"

"You're just not used to that sort of attention that's all," Tenpou answered back, unrolling a parchment.

"She's just a little girl!"

"Actually, she's only three years younger than you… according to her record," Tenpou showed him the parchment he had unrolled.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP HER RECORD FOR?!?!" Kenren shouted at him.

"My own research??" Tenpou defended himself, sweatdropping. Kenren felt his head form its own sweatdrop.

"Yare, yare…" he answered back.

"Ken-chan~!" Nemuri burst through the door, causing the two to jump. The girl latched onto Kenren. "Ne, ne… where have you been running?" Kenren felt his head create multiple sweatdrops and across his face had a red line that formed unconsciously.

'Away from you…' he thought. He could see Tenpou's smiling face. He begged him to help with his eyes.

"Nemuri-san, gomen nasai, but Kenren's helping me with some research," Tenpou stepped in.

"I wanna help too!" Nemuri exclaimed. 

"But… but…" Kenren looked at Tenpou for a reason.

"But we're researching on something that is very top secret. Your father personal assigned me to it, Nemuri-san," Tenpou explained to her. She flared her nostrils, angrily but gently and pouted.

"Mou… everyone treats me like a little kid! If you don't want me around just say so," she turned away, feeling hurt. Tenpou turned to Kenren, his eyes gave him the 'your turn' look.

"Gomen ne… maybe later we can have dinner together," Kenren went. That lightened the girl's mood. 

"Hai! I'll make something for the both of you!"

"That'll be nice," Tenpou went as the girl went out the door, smiling at them.

"Nemuri-nee-chan!" Goku hollered, watching the girl skip out of Tenpou's room. She stopped to see Goku and Nataku running up to her.

"Nani yo?" she asked, smiling at them.

"Let's play! Let's play!" They tugged her arm. She pulled away lightly.

"Gomen but I have a lot of work to do," Nemuri went, smiling at them.

"What work?" Goku asked. She just giggled and skipped away. The two boys shrugged and returned to playing.

It had been two weeks of pure torture for Kenren. It wasn't much of that Nemuri going around him looking for him and latching on him and everything. He had gotten used to it. Those tortures came with a free and nutritious meal.

"Kenren, where's your girlfriend?" mocked one guy as he walked down the hallways. He sighed, subduing his anger. He hadn't got used to the jokes and mockery of his current situation. 'Don't listen to them, don't listen to them…' he drummed in his head. He made it outside, surviving another day. Or so he thought…

"Ne, Ken-nii-chan!" Goku ran up to him," where's Nemuri-nee-chan? Ne, ne…" he tugged at Kenren's jacket. A pop vein appeared on his head.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP ON ASKING ME THAT?! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!! IN FACT I HATE HER!! HEAR ME?? I HATE HER!!!!!" he shouted at Goku, stressing the last line. Then he heard something drop from behind him. He turned to see Nemuri's shocked face. His dark eyes met with her upset hazel ones. She turned away, running the opposite direction. 

"Nemuri! Matte!" he shouted. He wanted to run to her and explain everything but what could he say? He looked down on the ground to see a spilled obento, the lunch that she had made for him that day.

'Shit… what have I done?' he thought.

'He hates me… he hates me!' Nemuri ran, the tears streaming down her face. She wiped it off, still keeping her pace.

'Doushite? Why didn't he tell me? Just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I won't understand…' She felt her heart crash down to the floor as she did too. She didn't realize she had tripped and was falling until she slammed her shoulder to the floor. She rubbed it and leaned against the wall, her vision fuzzy from her tears.

"Daijobou ka?" she looked up and saw the golden bangs that belonged to Konzen. She shook her head slowly, one hand wiping her tears. He had bent down to look at her shoulder.

"It's okay, just a scratch… everything alright?" he looked at her reddened eyes. 

"Heiki…" she answered standing up before stumbling clumsily. Konzen caught her in time. "Gomen ne…" she laughed nervously, straightening herself. The last thing she needed was pity.

"Daijobou… Why don't I take you back?" Konzen offered, thinking, 'something's wrong with her…'

The two walked in silence. Something Konzen found very odd. Usually, she would ask him about Kenren consistently. 

"Ne, Konzen-san… am I too irritating to you?" Nemuri suddenly asked, her eyes looking down. Konzen sighed.

"Sometimes…" he answered.

"Do you hate me for it?" Konzen paused for a thought. 'How do I say it to her? That I don't? That'll be lying… honestly, I don't want to lie.'

"It's your nature… I'll just have to deal with it," he answered, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Should I change my nature then?" she asked, a tint of hope in her voice. They stopped at the big palace-like doors of her house.  

"You shouldn't change for other people… you should only change for yourself," Konzen turned and left, leaving Nemuri to access his words.

"What should I do?" Kenren asked, turning to Tenpou who had lit a cigarette. 

"You screwed big time, Kenren," he went, smiling at him. Kenren sighed.

"Thanks for pointing that out. I came here for help not to be lectured for what I've done…" Tenpou took a few puffs from his cigarette.

"Do you hate her then?" he asked. Kenren shook his head. "How do you feel about her?" Kenren thought while lighting his own cigarette. 

"I just find her irritating, that's all. I know she's being nice and everything but she's making…"

"Things way too obvious… she has a widdle crush on you!" Tenpou pinched his friend's cheek. Kenren swatted it away, blushing slightly.

"Aah… but that's not the whole story isn't it?" Tenpou grinned at him. 'The plot thickens…' he thought, finding it fun.

"Yeah… I think she's cute and well… she's good a great body… and her…" Tenpou sighed. 'Can't blame the fact that HE'S a perv…'

"You like her, don't you?" Tenpou pointed an accusing finger at him. 

"I… I…" Kenren stammered, caught off guard, his cheeks turning red. 

"Then TELL her… you're not gonna go anyway if you don't…"

"But she's… the big guy's daughter… kinda makes me nervous at that fact alone…" Tenpou took note of Kenren's voice becoming smaller at every word.

"I can't help you then…" Tenpou shrugged. He pushed Kenren out of his room.

"Demo… hora!! Why are you shoving me out?!"

"Because I've got a lot of work to do! Jya'!" He went nicely, smiling at him. At that, Tenpou slammed the door at his face.

"Che…" he muttered, turning around.

"Kenren-sama!" his head turned to see one of the random messengers.

"Nani?" he went. 

"You've been called for an emergency meeting…"

The meeting was about an assignment as usual. 

"Three months in the human world, huh?" Konzen went, flipping through the file. The both of them were sitting at a bench under a tree in the park. 

"Yeah… to scour it for rebelling demons… a field assignment. That should be Tenpou's assignment but he's very busy with a lot of researching. So they asked me to go down and do it," Kenren explained. Konzen slammed the file shut.

"What about Nemuri then? You told her you're leaving?" Kenren shook his head.

"I can't… see her again…" He went, finding the right words to say. 'Not after what I did…' he added mentally, feeling a twang of guilt.

"She's needs to know," Konzen stressed. Kenren shrugged. 

"I know… but it's not like she won't. Her father gave me this assignment…" Kenren went, sighing. 'She was the one who tried to stop me…' He recalled the meeting that he had earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's all you want me to do for three months?" Kenren went, taking the file," okay then." He grinned at the old man sitting on the large throne.

"If you can, leave by the day after tomorrow…" he went. Kenren nodded.

"IYA!" Came a shout that sounded familiar. They turned to see Nemuri, out from her hiding place.

"Nemuri-chan…" her father went.

"Ken-ch…" she shook her head, correcting herself, "Kenren-san! You can't go!" she shouted, walking towards them," papa! You can't make him go!"

"But I want to…" Kenren mumbled. Nemuri glared at him for that.

"Nemuri-chan… this is an adult business," her father went.

"I'm not a little kid! I'm just three years younger than Ken-chan!" She pointed to Kenren, her tears forming at eyes. Kenren blushed at the 'Ken-chan' she just blurted out. Realizing what she said, she blushed. Embarrassed and angry, Nemuri turned away and ran off.

"Nemuri-chan…" 

"Papa no baka!" she shouted as she disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Baka onna…' he thought as he walked to his own room. Konzen had left earlier because he's got some unfinished work left.

"So you're really going, huh?" he looked up to find Nemuri at his door.

"Nemuri…" he mumbled.

"Fine then… I'll just leave you alone…" Nemuri turned to run when she felt a hand on her own stopping her. She knew it belonged to Kenren. Her heart pounded at the thought of his hand on hers alone.

"Gomen… I didn't mean it when I said I hate you… I was just pissed that day…" he explained," it's been awhile I've gotten an assignment anyway… so, if you wait for me, I'll make it up to you." He let her arm go. She turned and faced him. She smiled at him. He smiled back blushing slightly. 

"Hai, I'll wait… Ken-chan," she nodded before running off. Kenren watched her fleeing figure, his smile growing broader.

'Two months since Kenren left…'Konzen thought, walking towards Nemuri's house, which was the huge palace-like home, 'what am I doing here anyway?' He knew he was worried about Nemuri's feelings and stuff. 'Because if anything happens to her, I'm in for it too…' [A/N: so he was worried about himself more…]

As he entered the palace, he heard the grunts and shouts of people fighting. Then, a scream…

"Nemuri!" He ran to the direction of the sound. And saw…

"Shiun-san! That hurt!" Nemuri whined at the green haired tennyo, who just shouldered her halberd.

"Nemuri, you'll never learn how to use that thing if you don't experience real fights," she pointed at Nemuri's weapon on Nemuri's left arm with her halberd. From where Konzen was standing, Nemuri's weapon looked like a silver wrist guard with three diamond retractable claws. 

"Hai…" she went, sighing. Nemuri stood up and got to a stance. Shiun dropped to her own stance. With a battle cry, Nemuri charged, her weapon forward.

"Too open!" Shiun shouted, jumping up and attacked from the air, her halberd high. Shocked, Nemuri could only block the blade with the arm of the claw. It created an invisible shield that sparked when the weapon strucked. Shiun focused her strength to the blade, forcing Nemuri to her knees. Using this as an advantage, Nemuri used her body to push Shiun. The both slid across the floor, their shoes kicking dust. Konzen clapped. The both of them turned to him. 

"Konzen-san!" Nemuri exclaimed, waving at him. Konzen gave her a small wave before he turned to Shiun.

"So this is where you've been?" he went. Shiun rolled her eyes, dusting her black pants.

"Her dad wanted me to train her a bit… he's worried that she can't protect herself," she explained nonchalantly. 

"Sou ka? Well… he would ask a girl like you…" he muttered. Shiun tapped the halberd on his head. 

"A girl like who, Konzen?" she dangerously whispered. Konzen sweat dropped and blushed. Danger and pleasure had such a thin line.

"Betsuni…" he muttered. Nemuri, who had been watching the two, giggled. They turned to her.

"What's so funny?!" they shouted in unison.

"Kawaii ne… the both of you!" She exclaimed, causing the two to blush even more.

"Goku!!!" Konzen shouted as he entered his office. He forgot that the wild monkey would come in to thrash his office. Currently, he was making cave paintings on the walls with a brush and his black ink.

"Ah… Konzen! Ne… isn't this nice??" A pop vein throbbed on Konzen's head. He whipped out a paper fan and hit Goku with it.

"BAKA ZARU!!" He shouted and continued whacking the boy.

"Ite yo!" At that, Nemuri appeared at his door. Seeing Goku hurt, she hugged him.

"Konzen-san!!" she shouted at him," what are you doing to him?!" Konzen gritted his teeth and watched Nemuri spoil the little monkey.

"Goku… go outside… I'll join you later and we can play, okay?" she smiled at him. Goku nodded and left. 

"Mattaku… Do I have to deal with this everyday now?" he muttered as Goku left the room.

"Konzen no baka~! He's still a kid… so you have to forgive him for the things he does… besides," she smiled at him," it's his nature… you have to bear with it." Nemuri continued, winking at him before turning her attention to the walls," let's get this cleaned up before it dries."

"She's getting used to us…" Tenpou went, watching her play 'Blind Man's Bluff' with Nataku and Goku. She had ended up as the blindfolded one.

"Hai… that could be a good thing," Shiun went, sighing," or a bad thing. Konzen's worried that her dad might not like it."

"Ah… I see the both of you getting along very well now," Tenpou smiled at her. The tennyo blushed.

"N-nani yo? I got that from his face…" she mumbled.

"You can?" Tenpou blinked at her," sugoi no tennyo…" 

"Ahou!" she muttered and turned to the kids playing, her face still red. Tenpou chuckled.

"Kochi!" She heard Goku's shout. She turned to the direction of the voice, her hands up front hoping to catch something.

"Iya! Kochi! Kochi!" Nataku shouted. She turned and followed. 

"Ne… don't lead me to a ravine guys!" she went.

"Nemuri-nee-chan, hayaku! Hayaku! Usoi yo!" She turned again, letting her pace up. It was a big mistake for her as she tripped and nearly fell when someone caught her in time.

"Gotcha…" he huffed, bringing her down onto his lap. She took off the blindfold and saw the familiar face. He smiled," tada ima…"

"Ken-chan!" she exclaimed, hugging him," Okairi nasai… You're back early…"

"Yeah… took me less time to actually do everything… even the reports…" he went, his arms still around her. 

"I suppose you don't plan to get off him anytime soon." The two of them looked up to see Konzen smirking at them. They blushed as Nemuri jumped off Kenren.

"You didn't tell us when you were coming back, Kenren… that's a bad thing to do," Tenpou lectured him, lighting a cigarette.

"Gomen ne… I didn't know I was coming back," Kenren went, standing up, scratching the back of his head," not like I didn't want to… Now if you would excuse me…" he smiled at them before grabbing Nemuri's arm," there's something I need to settle in private…" The rest of them watched the two go, with smiles on their faces.

The both of them walked a bench under a tree. Nemuri sat down while Kenren leaned against the back of the bench. He lit a cigarette.

"Ne, Ken-chan… are you mad at me for trying to stop you from going?" she went, playing with her fingers.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"I dunno… papa was angry at me for doing that…" she chuckled, remembering the incident.

"Sou ka? But I don't think he stayed angry for long…" he went, smiling. She giggled. He liked the sound of that. "Nemuri…" Kenren turned to face her.

"Nani?" She went, a puzzled look plastered at her face. He sighed. 'No, not here… not now… too fast… too risky…'

"If you feel like talking… I'll be here for you, okay?" he pecked her on the cheek. She blushed as so did he.

"H-hai…" she stammered, holding the cheek that he had kissed. Kenren stretched his arms.

"I'm hungry… it's been a while that I ate properly cooked food…" he went, sighing.

"I'll cook… I was planning to cook anyway!" She exclaimed, grabbing Kenren's arm," you can help me!" He smiled.

"Hai, hai… looks like I have to…"

* * *

Okay, that sucked dude… big time…

R&R… IF you feel like it! ^______________^


	3. Chapter 3: Tenpou

Before we continue this fic, we'd just like to clear up a few things and ask a few questions. 

First, it's Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou and GOKU. Right Goku! And Goku is paired up with a girl that's NOT Lirin-type… more of a contradiction. We put Goku on a mission because, Kuroi Neko-kun is crazy enough to do so… [Hee-hee]

Next, WHAT IS A MARY SUE?! And WHAT DOES SHOUNEN AI MEAN?! We get that a lot but we don't know what it means!!

As for Shiun having green hair, it's dark green and it looks like what Tenpou's supposed to have… [I think] and she's not that Gyukoumen bitch… She's like the female version of Konzen, only funnier and more attractive!

Part 3/4 for the mini series. Co-written with Kuroi Neko-kun. 

Rated for usage of cuss words.

Standard disclaimers apply. (actually, I'm just too lazy to type it out…heehee…)

Key:

"speech"

'thoughts'

*actions*

(A/N: author's note)

This is Tenpou's turn! ^__^

* * *

Saiyuki gaiden no gaiden—sono san!!!

By Gyuumajo

"Tenpou?" Kenren jogged up to him, cleverly maneuvering in the midst of the cramped little room, which isn't that small actually.

"Um?" the bespectacled youth answered, well, not really paying attention at all as he finished the last page of the book he was reading.

"Mattaku na, omae…"

"Oh! Sorry, Kenren. You said something?" Tenpou dusted his white (lab) coat & set the finished book on top of another messy pile.

"Sheesh…"

"Ken-chan!!" 

"Ah, here's comes trouble for you,"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." (A/N: Kenren's expression is -_-)

"There you are! And where's that malt candy I asked you to get?"

"*Chuckles* malt candy?" Kenren shot the field marshal a death glare. (A/N: for those who don't know, malt candy is this sweet, sticky goo made up of (u guessed it) malt, that we use chopsticks to dig into & twirl over & over again to stop it from dripping down the stick before we eat it. Kinda fun to twirl but it is hard work to sell it coz it's damn sticky! I had to sell it once in a school fair & I really regretted it. X_x)

"Maa, I shall take my leave for now so…" he trailed off knowingly. Kenren sighed as Nemuri pounced on him.

"Ja na~, Ten-chan!!" she grinned happily. "As for you, you're gonna piggy-back me for the whole of today!"

"But that's what I've been doing for the past week!!!"

"True, but you ain't officially her sedan," Tenpou quickly slipped out of the room after saying his last thought aloud.

"Sumimasen, I'm looking for volume two of this book. Do you have it?" Tenpou held up a thick volume of the Three Kingdom (A/N: yesh, this book really exist! I forgot the author though *sweatdrop*. My dad bought the book, read 1 chapter & forgot about it. Too busy I guess…)

"Hmm, sorry 'bout that but the last of my stock was sold just before you came in,"

"Oh. Is there anyway I could—" he was abruptly cut off.

"Sorry, do you have the continuation for this?" Tenpou turned to his interrupter & laughed softly while the owner of the shop.

"I was just about to as if the shopkeeper could reserve that book coz the last copy was borrowed by someone else!"

"Huh, is that so?" she gave a genuine smile & gave a respectful bow. "Yoroshiku. Watashi wa Keina desu."

"No 'hajime mashite'?"

"I think this isn't the first time we've met, don't you, Tenpou Gensui?"

"!!" Tenpou quickly hid his surprise & gave the girl a thorough assessment. 'Hmm, light blue hair tied neatly; smart, alert & not to mention mesmerizing gray eyes; intelligent & confident aura… Now where have I met such a babe before without them being taken, of course…' He gave a mental sigh of dejection before realization kicked his mental ass.

"Say, do you know Shiun & Nemuri?" he eyed her with amusement.

"You are the smartest among the four," she cooed.

"About the book?" The bookstore owner sweatdropped, bringing them back to their current situation.

"I have a feeling you'll have to reserve one," she gave a smile.

"…Only one?!" he exclaimed but the 2 "customers" were already off.

"What made you come to that store? I didn't see you much & mind you, I am a really regular customer here,"

"The book?" she feigned innocence.

"Other than the book," Tenpou eyed her, still looking for an answer.

"Well…Nemuri & Shiun suggested this place for me to find that book," she shrugged, still faking her innocence.

"Nemuri, I understand but Shiun??" Tenpou stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, she has her fun side but her pissed-off side is usually on 24/7," she sighed.

"Ooh yeah. Tell me about it," he stopped abruptly. "I didn't mean Shiun…I'm talking about Konzen!!"

"That's one more common point," she checked her list mentally. Tenpou smiled & tilted his head towards the sky.

"It's getting late. So, do I have the pleasure of asking the fair lady before me for dinner before we head back?" 

"It would be my pleasure," she took his hand & bowed teasingly, before giggling—since both do not care much about formalities even in the heavenly realm.

"You had a date with her?!" Kenren exclaimed over the piles of scrolls.

"Why can't he? You seem to always have the fun," Konzen put his two cents worth, while stacking the papers neatly.

"What about you?" Kenren pointed out. Konzen acted like he didn't hear the redhead.

"Ah… Konzen seems to be touchy of the topic," Tenpou went, smiling at them, as he went into his room.

"I'm still not done with you!" Kenren yelled after the researcher.

"Leave him alone," Konzen muttered," he doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

"Why not? It's not like he had sex with her after…" Something struck them both.

"TENPOU!" The both of them shouted at the closed door. "TENPOU GENSUI!!!" Frustrated, Kenren kicked the door open to see his friend fast asleep on his bed, the only well-made item in his house, since he doesn't use it much.

"Looks like he partied all night…" Kenren smirked.

"And we never noticed because he hides the fact that he's tired," Konzen crossed his arms.

"We'll interrogate him tomorrow?" Kenren lit a cigarette.

"Who said I'd join you?"

"Just say you're curious or you wouldn't be screaming at Tenpou," Kenren grinned. A vein popped at Konzen's temple. 

"I swear I'll kill you one day."

"Too bad, gods can't die or it'll be the most fun thing I've seen you do." A fan connected to his head.

"URUSAI!"

"Oi! Where do you get that fan?!" Kenren was about to pounce on the secretary when…

"Anou… Is this Tenpou Gensui's house?" The two turned to the door to see a blue haired girl, her gray eyes wavering.

"Hai… What's your business here?" Konzen asked, his tone staid.

"More importantly… What's your name, miss? It's not likely for us to find such a beauty---!!" A whack on Kenren's head cut his sentence. The girl giggled.

"Watashi wa Keina desu, yoroshiku," she bowed.

"Keina? Then you're the girl that Ten--" Another whack connected to his head, this time it made Kenren pass out.

"Forgive this idiot, Keina-san… I'll get Tenpou…"

"Iya, I'm actually here to see my superior, the one who just lost consciousness," Keina pointed to Kenren's still body.

"Masaka! Then you're…"

"Hai, I'll be working with them from now on," she announced, smiling.

"Sonna… that means that the both of you…" Kenren muttered, massaging his temples. The blows from Konzen weren't as bad as the blow that came from Tenpou and Keina.

"She'll be working on half of my research projects. I filed my request a week ago, Kenren, which you signed," Tenpou eyed his superior, who sweatdropped.

"I did?" Konzen sighed as he took a sip from his teacup, muttering something that sounded like 'incorrigible'.

"And with Nemuri-san's influence, I was able to get the job," she added, smiling.

"So this means the both of you will be working under one roof, huh?" came a voice from behind them. The four turned to see Shiun and Nemuri, winking at the couple. All of them blushed, their own reasons disclosed.

"W-What are you talking about?" Keina stammered as she turned beet red.

"Keina-san, don't be shy," Nemuri teased as she tapped the other girl's nose," Ten-chan's really nice! And I think he knows his stuff…"

"Nemuri-san…" Tenpou had a red line on the bridge of his nose.

"Dame desu… I'll be working at my own apartment and send my reports--"

"As superior, I can't run around chasing after you guys… so the both of you have to stick to one spot. Up to you where it's going to be…"

"That's the spirit, Ken-chan!"

"Kenren…" Everyone else besides the two that are blushing madly, laughed.

* * *

It's kinda short isn't it? *frowns*

*Dies* man…my muse dropped me with tons of ideas & left without warning. Now ideas are piling up & I can't seem to write a nice fic about any of those!! *sob*wails*floods her house*

Read & review!!

^_~


	4. Chapter 4: Goku

Hey, we're back again with the last chapter of Saiyuki Gaiden No Gaiden! 

"Come back here, Goku!" Konzen shouted, chasing his pet in the forest in Tenkai. 

"Iyada! You're going to hit me again!" Goku shouted back and ran faster.

"Konzen-san! Yamete!" Nemuri went, chasing the 'clerk'. 

"I'm not letting him get away with it!" But Nemuri had tackled him to the ground. He landed with an 'Oof!'

"Leave him alone for once!" Nemuri reasoned, letting the blonde's legs go.

"He made me look stupid… Yurusenai…"

"Demo… the flowers really look good on you…" Shiun went, laughing. She held up the garland of sunflowers Goku had placed on his head while he was sleeping. Kenren waved the Polaroid photo he had taken of Konzen with the garland on his head.

"Kawaii ne…" He commented. Konzen glared at the general. 

"Cheh… you guys spoil him to much…" Konzen stood up and brushed himself.  

"Yare, yare…" Tenpou went, sighing," this was supposed to be a quiet picnic." He watched Nemuri brush the dust off her top.

"That's not the case now…" Kenren crossed his arms.  

"That can never be a case…" Shiun went, shrugging.

"Minna!" Everyone turned to see Keina running towards them, carrying a picnic basket. 

"Keina-san…" Tenpou brightened up a bit. 

"Settle down, lover boy…" Kenren nudged at him, making Tenpou blush.

"Gomen ne… I'm late. I didn't know what to make for everyone and… well…" Unbeknown to her, Kenren had peeped into the basket. 

"Daijobou… I'm sure you packed enough…" Tenpou went, smiling at her.

"Sake! You brought sake!" Kenren went excitedly, hugging the bottle. 

"Ken-chan! That's for everyone~!" Nemuri tried to calm her 'boyfriend' down. 

"Kenren-san!" With a flick of her wrist, Keina threw a few of her daggers at the outlaw general. Nemuri ducked but Kenren's jacket, along with himself, got pinned to a tree. Shiun laughed another time at the sight of Kenren pinned down pathetically.

"Keina-san! That wasn't nice!" Nemuri went to the blue haired girl, her weapon materializing onto her left wrist.

"Gomen, gomen…" she smiled at the golden brown haired girl, hoping to calm her down. Tenpou plucked the sake bottle from Kenren's hand.

"That should teach you for being a thief…" Konzen smirked at him.

"What happened? Your sake bottle got empty again?" Tenpou smiled at his superior.

"Just get me down from here…" Kenren muttered," onegai?"

"I wonder where that baka zaru went…" Konzen went, ignoring Kenren's pleas.

"You're right… where is he?" Tenpou asked while pulling one of the daggers from Kenren's sleeve.

"I think I lost him…" Goku muttered. "Maa… I wonder what's wrong with Konzen. I thought those flowers looked good on his hair…" He sighed, placing his hands on the back on his head. He continued walking, looking around at his surroundings. That was when he spotted a pink haired girl that was about his height staring at a field of white roses still that haven't blossomed. He didn't know why but he found himself captivated by her. 

"Who is she?" he muttered. That caused the girl to turn towards him. By instinct, Goku jumped into a nearby bush

"Dare da?" she went," Shinei… is that you?" _'Who's Shinei?'_ Goku wondered. He felt his heart sink, thinking that Shinei might be someone special to the girl.

"Shinei?" As the bush parted, Goku found himself face to face with the girl, causing him to blush furiously. "Anata Shinei ja nai…"

"Boku wa Goku desu…" he muttered, his amber eyes not meeting her light purple eyes.

"Goku… ka?" she mumbled before turning her back on him. She started walking away.

"Matte! What's your name?" he asked, causing the girl to stop. She turned her head at Goku, her eyes staring at him.

"Rien… Watashi wa Rien…" At that, she left.

"Rien…" Goku muttered as he walked back to the picnic grounds. _'A girl with pink hair and beautiful purple eyes, she should smile more though…'_

"Goku! Where the hell did you go?!" Konzen raised his fan and hit the monkey on the head.

"Ite yo! Konzen!"

"Konzen-san!" Nemuri shouted at him. She would have helped Goku from abuse again but Kenren was drunk.

"Mattaku… if you're worried just say so…" Shiun toyed with her sake cup.

"Ne, Goku… we saved some cake for you…" Keina held up a whole cake at his face.

"But I'm not hungry…" Goku went, pushing it away. At that, everyone placed their hands on Goku's forehead. "Oi! Nani yo?!" he went.

"Are you alright, Goku?" Tenpou asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I thought I heard you say you're not hungry…" Kenren muttered before taking another swig of sake from the bottle.

"Well, I did say so! I'm not hungry!" He shouted before settling down in between Tenpou and Konzen.

"It's not everyday you say that…" Tenpou stated, smiling uncertainly at Goku.

"Oi, baka zaru… is there something on your mind?" Konzen asked, before stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Ne… Ten-chan… Do you know who's Rien?" Goku suddenly asked.

"Rien?" Tenpou repeated. He thought for a while before waving his finger in the air, "she's one of god's eight daughters… I think."

"Doesn't that mean she's your sister, Nemuri-san?" Keina added, turning to the 'princess'. Nemuri glanced around at everyone before turning her final gaze at a very hopeful Goku.

"Hai… Rien's my sister. But I'm not really… close to her… Actually, I barely know any of my sisters… because papa married them off to the official's sons before I could even get close to one of them," she mumbled. That caught the ears of the red haired outlaw general.

"That means one day… you and Rien…" he muttered.

"Iya~! Papa said I could marry anyone I wish and I want to marry Ken-chan!" At that, she held the general tight. His face was buried in her chest. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Nemuri-chan… I… Can't… Breathe…" He managed. At that, she let go, blushing at the fact of where Kenren was buried. Realizing that too, Kenren turned to the color of his hair.

"Nemuri-nee-chan… who's Shinei then?" Goku asked again. That name struck Nemuri like lightning. _'Shinei ka?'_

"Shinei? I don't know any Shinei…" she lied.

"Demo… she was waiting at a field of the most beautiful roses for Shinei…" he explained, slightly disheartened.

"Heaven's Roses… ka?" Nemuri whispered under her breath. _'She's still waiting for the Heaven's Rose that he had promised her…'_

"What's that?" Goku went, snapping Nemuri from her thoughts. Everyone waited for her next response.

"When still a bud, the Heaven's Rose looks like a normal rose, but in full bloom the rose is a swirl of pink and red, petal by petal. People believed that the person who receives the first rose to bloom would stay together with the giver forever. But that doesn't mean that the rose loses its significance. The person who gives a fully bloomed Heaven's Rose is telling the receiver he likes her. That's the Heaven's Rose legend," she smiled at Goku.

"Sou ka? So if I give Rien the first Heaven's Rose to bloom, she would stop looking so serious and smile, right?" Goku went, happily. 

"Uh… hai…" Nemuri answered. _'Goku may not be Shinei but if that what it takes to get Rien to smile again…'_

"How come I never heard of this rose before?" Keina looked at the 'princess' doubtfully. Nemuri sweatdropped.

"It's an unorthodox legend… but it doesn't hurt to believe it…" Kenren went blandly at the girl. Nemuri stared at her untouched cup of sake. _'But it does hurt… to Rien-nee-chan…'_

"That was the best picnic I ever went to!" Nemuri stretched her arms before turning to Kenren," ne, maybe we can have another one… Ken-chan?" She looked at the distracted Kenren.

"Uh… hai…" Kenren smiled at her.

"Ken-chan, what are you thinking about?" she asked, placing her arm around his.

"A-na-ta…" he grinned as he tapped at her nose three times with his finger, making her blush.

"Ken-chan~! Yamete!" she pouted, "Tell me what are you thinking about?"

"Like I said… you. Your sister is a bit of touchy news to you, huh?" That caught the golden brown haired girl off guard.

"What do you mean?" she faked a confused expression. Kenren lifted her head making his red eyes meet her hazel ones. Nemuri blushed for the second time.

"I saw it in your eyes… you were close to your sister, weren't you?" The girl nodded. "What happened?"

"It was when Rien-nee-chan and Shinei were at the field one day…"

_~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~_

_A young boy with blue hair ran towards the field where Rien was standing with a younger version of Nemuri._ [A/N: In other words, Nemuri was about the same built as Rien]

_"Rien-chan!" Shinei shouted and waved at her. She turned and smiled at him._

_"Shinei," she went before turning back to the flowers," isn't this beautiful? What are they?" _

_"Heaven's Roses… kaa-chan told me that they are special roses that only exist in heaven… When still a bud, the Heaven's Rose looks like a normal white rose, but in full bloom the rose is a swirl of pink and red, petal by petal. People believed that the person who receives the first rose to bloom would stay together with the giver forever. But that doesn't mean that the rose loses its significance. The person who gives a fully bloomed Heaven's Rose is telling the receiver he likes her."_

_"A swirl? That must look beautiful…" she plucked one bud and started peeling at it. True enough the petals were of different color. Rien lifted the petals and let the wind blow it in the air._

_"Ne… Shinei… I want one when it's bloomed," she smiled at him. _

_"Hai… I'll get you the first one, okay? You just wait for me to come and I'll give it to you."_

_"You promise?" Shinei crossed his pinky with hers._

_"I promise…"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"But Shinei couldn't get the flower to her… because he got transmigrated…" she twiddled with her fingers. "Papa said he was a dangerous child… because of his powers. Shinei was able to change his body to any age he wanted to. The truth is he was older than Rien-nee-chan…maybe older than papa, but she didn't know any of this. So she waited and waited…" Nemuri sighed, feeling sorry for her sister.

"Daijobou… I'm sure Goku can help her… I think he's got a crush on her," he smiled. _'Kinda out of his league though… the girl's older than me. For crying out loud, she's Nemuri's older sister.'_

"I hope… shimatta! I'm late! Papa will kill me if he doesn't find me in my room!" she ran off, much to Kenren's dismay. Realizing it, she turned back to him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ken-chan," she whispered into his ear.

"Hai, hai… Go now…" he smiled at her.

"Ne, Konzen…" Goku went, turning to the side where Konzen was sleeping. He got no response. "Konzen… Konzen teba!!" 

"Urusai yo, baka zaru! Go to sleep!" he shouted at him.

"Konzen… are you planning to get the rose for Shiun-san?" A red line formed on the bridge of the clerk's nose.

"It's none of your business…" he turned to the other side of his bed.

"Demo… I want to get the first one for Rien. I want to see her smile. She's so cute but she's so sullen… like you… Ne, Konzen… you think she'll like it?" Goku went, dreamily. Konzen felt a small smile forming on his face. _'Baka zaru… you like that girl so much…'_

"Go to sleep, Goku," he said sharply.

"Hai~! Oyasumi!"

"Hmph…" 

Tenpou placed another scroll on his table and unrolled it. Scanning through it, he began writing more notes.

"Working late again, Tenpou-san?" He looked up to see Keina at his door.

"Keina-san… I guess I am…"

"Tenpou-san… it's not healthy if you keep on doing this. Your place is a mess and you need a change of clothes and what is that smell?" she covered her nose.

"Ah… That's probably my socks…" He laughed, scratching the back of his head. Keina gave him an annoyed look.

"Tenpou Gensui… you are going to bathe!!" At that, she pushed him into the bathroom.

"Oi~! Keina-san… you don't have to… Demo…"

"No buts! You're going to bathe!" She shut the toilet door and sighed. _'Mattaku… no wonder he always smells bad…'_ She looked around, noticing the state of the room. 

"Yare, yare… kono otoko…" She started picking up several books and scrolls from the table and placed them back in the shelves. That was when one of the scrolls fell from her pile. She bent down to pick it up. She noticed that the scroll had Nemuri's name in it. _'What is this?'_ She unrolled the parchment more and started reading it,_ 'It's all about God's daughters… Rien… has the ability to stop time and aging… Yuri… ability to dwell into dreams… Tori… able to transform into animals. Preference: A blue bird…'_ Her eyes went down to the last name,_ 'Nemuri Feiren… her abilities are unknown but she is proven to be the most dangerous of all… Nemuri's dangerous…'_

"I'm coming out!" that snapped her back to reality. Keina quickly hid the scroll in her bag. 

"Hayaku datte! I need you to clean up your room…" She turned to Tenpou who was only wrapped in a towel. She ended up turning deep red. "TENPOU-SAN!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She started flinging her daggers at him, frantically. Tenpou ducked and found refuge behind his couch. 

"Gomen ne! I couldn't find my clothes!"

"Tenpou no baka!"

"Ken-chan~! Wake up!" Nemuri rapped at his apartment door," Ken-chan ni… He's such a late sleeper…"

"Nemuri-sama," a hand laid on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Houjun.

"Houjun-san! Ohaiyo…" she mumbled. _'Great… the last thing I need in the morning…'_

"I see you here everyday… is there something going on with you and Kenren Taisho?" he asked. Nemuri sweatdropped.

"Iya yo…I just…" The door opened. The two of them turned to see the outlaw general in nothing but his boxers.

"Nani yo?! Can't a guy get some sleep here?!" Kenren shouted before realizing who was at the door," what's this? Party ka?"

"Kenren Taisho… is that anyway to treat the princess?" Houjun glared at him. 

"Watashi hime ja nai…" she muttered, keeping her eyes low. 

"Hime? Oh… you mean her… Sumimasen, Nemuri-sama…" he bowed at her," now can I get some sleep?"

"Watashi hime ja nai! Ken-ch… e…to, Kenren-san was assigned to take care of me when I'm out!" she covered up yet again.

"But why are you waking him up?" Houjun pointed out.

"He's a late sleeper, so I have to wake him up…" she went, knowingly, making our resident half-groggy, half-naked general blush," anyway, I have to talk to him for a while… so if you don't mind…Jya' ne, Houjun-san!" She shoved Kenren back to his room.

"Hime-sama…"

"Watashi hime ja nai!!" she shouted at him.

"Oi! Nemu--!!" The door slammed shut at Houjun's face, making the general sweatdrop.

"Nani da yo??!!" Kenren shouted at Nemuri as he put on a pair of pants.

"Papa might marry me to him! Eww! I don't want to bear scaly children!!" she shivered.

"Your dad is crazy…" He muttered as he looked for his skull choker. 

"Ken-chan…" Nemuri mumbled. He turned and looked at Nemuri. She never talks that way until she's dead serious about something.

"Nanda to? Something wrong?" 

"It's about Goku… you told me not to tell papa or Ritouten-san about him… but he and Rien…" At that, Kenren kissed her, cutting her off. Her heart was beating fast. _'Ken-chan…'_ They broke off, her eyes meeting his beautiful scarlet ones. 

"It's the same with us, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Sou… it's the same… but will I…" He fingered her lips, causing her to stop. It hurt the both of them just to know. Nemuri buried herself into his chest. Kenren pushed her onto the bed, making her sit. Then, he slowly wore his black jacket. It was an uncomfortable silence for them. 

"Let's go… Hime-sama," Kenren smirked at her.

"Watashi wa hime ja nai!!!" Nemuri flared as she jumped onto his back.

"Oi! Get off me! You're no feather, you know?!"

"NANI?!"

"Where is it? Where is it?" Tenpou muttered as he dug through the pile of scrolls and books, tossing the piles in the air.

"Ite!!" he heard someone shout. He turned to see Kenren holding onto his nose.

"Tenpou-san~! Ohaiyo~!" He smiled at the ever-cheerful Nemuri and waved back.

"Next time, watch where you throw your stuff!" Kenren tossed the scroll that had smacked his face.

"Thought you needed a makeover, that's all…" he grinned at the red haired general.

"Tenpou-san… what are you looking for?"

"A scroll about… something…" he muttered, scratching the back of his head. 

"Duh… but what is it about?" Kenren asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Never mind… I'll look for it later," he grinned at them. That didn't fool Kenren though. Tenpou's eyes flickered at Nemuri's direction. Kenren turned to Nemuri, who was looking in a big box, which was filled with papers.

"Nemuri… I need to talk to Tenpou alone…" The girl looked at him confused.

"Demo…" Kenren looked at her sternly.

"I need to talk to Tenpou alone…" he stressed the last word. She sighed.

"Hai… I need to see Kanzeon Bosatsu anyway…" she shrugged and walked towards the door. Kenren caught her arm, made her turn and kissed her deeply.

"Nemuri…"

"I'm not free today… I've got practice with Shiun-san…" Nemuri answered, anticipating Kenren's words.

"Sou ka? I'll find a way then…" she smiled at him before leaving.

"The both of you are really close nowadays…" Tenpou noted as the girl left. Kenren smirked, his eyes not leaving the doorway.

"I know…"

"Kenren… this won't last…"

"I know…"

"She's that guy's daughter…"

"I know…" Kenren repeated for the third time. He turned to the field researcher. 

"But you love her too much… you don't even go to that bar anymore… I think Zeon might miss you…" Tenpou smiled, making Kenren's face turn as red as his hair.

"Urusai… so what's up about this scroll?"

"It has all the information compiled about God's daughters…"

"All?" Tenpou nodded.

"Apparently, they all have different mothers… and they all have strong powers. Some even rumored to be able to control the Earth below…"

"But Nemuri…"

"She's really dangerous, Kenren… and Rien too…" at that, he pointed to his window. Outside was a girl with pink hair watching the birds flying.

"That's Rien?! Sonna…" Kenren mumbled, finally laying eyes on the oldest among God's daughters. 

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"I thought… she would be much older," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"Never mind… I now understand what Goku saw in her," he lit another cigarette. Tenpou gave him a puzzled look.

"Tonikaku, Rien has special powers… to stop time and aging," Tenpou continued, lighting his own cigarette," similar to Goku."

"Match made in Heaven," Kenren went, offhandedly.

"We are in Heaven, Kenren," Tenpou muttered.

"I know that. It was a joke, Tenpou…" Kenren's eyes became slits, "sarcasm is lost in you." Tenpou gave a cynical laugh in return.

"Ten-chan~!" came the familiar holler from the resident golden-eyed monkey," ohaiyo! Oh, Ken-nii-chan, you're here. Nemuri-nee-chan doko?"

"What's it to you? Tonikaku, I think you should be preoccupied with the view," Kenren pushed Goku to the window.

"Rien-san ka?! What is she doing here??" Goku exclaimed as a red line crept across his nose.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Tenpou suggested. Goku turned redder than before.

"Or are you shy?" Kenren teased.

"Chigau! It's just that…"

"Ike, ike…" Kenren cheered as he pushed the monkey out to where Rien was still looking at the birds despite the boy's protests.

"Yasha! This might be a good show!" Kenren exclaimed, watching Goku walk towards Rien. 

"But we shouldn't watch them…" Tenpou pointed out. 

"That's true, but tell me what that camcorder is doing in your hand?" Kenren eyed the video camera that was in Tenpou's hand at that moment.

"This? It's nothing… ha ha ha ha…"

"You're contradicting your words, Tenpou," Kenren's eyes became slits for the second time that day.

"GOKU! Where the heck did you go?!" Konzen suddenly burst into Tenpou's house.

"Konzen! What timing! You shouldn't be excluded from this!" Kenren waved at the blonde.

"What are you talking about? And what's Tenpou doing with a camcorder?" the clerk pointed out. Tenpou just grinned pathetically.

"Maa~… What's with those two anyway? Pushing me out like that…" Goku grumbled, heading towards Rien's direction. Realizing it, he stopped dead. 'What am I supposed to say to her?' He wanted to turn back.

"Goku-san ka?" Rien's purple eyes met with Goku's. He turned beet red. Rien stared blankly at him.

"Rien-san! H-h-how are you? G-g-genki n-n-ne?" he stammered.

"Hai," she answered, monotonously," anata?"

"Heiki! A-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Sou ka?" At that, the two went quiet, feeling uncomfortable. Goku kept glancing at her, thinking of what to say next.

"What is he doing?!" Konzen shouted from the window they were peeping at the two.

"Give him a break. This is probably the first time he had feelings for a girl…" Kenren lit his second cigarette.

"For your information--!!" Tenpou cut his sentence.

"But if he doesn't advance from here, he may never get the chance again."

"But that's--!!"

"You're right, but he's not the type to run away…"

"CAN THE BOTH OF YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

"Nani, Konzen?" Kenren blinked at him.

"I'll kill the both of you one day…" He muttered," Goku can't socialize with this girl at all."

"Why?"

"She's that idiot's daughter…"

"So is Nemuri," Kenren countered.

"But…"

"Konzen, let Goku decide this by himself," Tenpou spoke up, his green eyes flashed. Konzen sighed.

"Hai, hai… Let's leave that baka zaru alone," Konzen finally said.

"Yosh! Let's finish watching the show!" Kenren exclaimed. The other two sweatdropped.

Goku sighed, still wandering whether he should stay there with Rien. They had been quiet for a while now. He looked at her, watching her pink hair get tangled by the wind. He opened his mouth when she spoke.

"Goku-san… why do you consider staying close to me?" She said, her eyes facing the scenery. Goku turned scarlet.

"I-I… I want to see you smile…" He finally answered, his eyes falling to his lap, not daring to look up.

"To smiled is to show happiness…" Rien retorted.

"I want to make you happy!"

"But I'll never be happy again," she said, resigned.

"Chigau, Rien-san!" Goku stood up, facing her," You can be happy if you overlook your sorrows! I want you to be happy, Rien-san!"

"Why? Why do you want me to be happy then?" she asked.

"Because I know you look beautiful when you smile… So I'll do anything to make you happy so you'll smile!" his words rang a bell to Rien. 

"But…"

"And I'll get you that flower that you wanted so much! I promise!!" Goku stuck out his pinky and locked it with Rien's," I'll definitely get the first one for you…" Rien looked up and saw the determination in his face. She felt her cheeks turn red when he smiled at her as she met those golden orbs that belonged to Goku.

"Hai… it's a promise," she mumbled, nodding.

"Really?! Yatta!" He shook his fist in the air.

"Yatta 'tte?" Kenren sighed at Goku's lack of charm.

"At least he talked to her," Tenpou gave consolation, smiling. Konzen sighed.

"He's still on that rose thing, huh?" Kenren ran his hand through his hair.  

"That rose blooms only once every spring at the brink of dawn, so Goku had to wait practically this whole week every night for the first bloom," Tenpou pointed out," minna-san, we should keep Goku company." Tenpou had a big grin on his face.

"Yare, yare…" Kenren shook his head.

"I can't leave that monkey alone," Konzen blew his fringe with his sigh.

"Oh, is that the reason you're coming with us?" In response, Konzen flung his fan towards Kenren's head.

"Hara henta~~~~~~~~~~" Goku whined as he dropped on the mat. It had been three days since he, Kenren, Tenpou and surprisingly, Konzen had been waiting there nightly. And today, since they almost got into trouble, they forgot to pack in dinner sans Kenren's ever-present sake bottle. The four of them remembered what had exactly happened to them that evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Ken-chan!! Are you in? Ken-chan!" Nemuri prodded, banging at his door. He had answered her for a while now._

_"KEN-CHAN!!!!!" She shouted. Still nothing… _

_"Nemuri? What are you doing here?" Shiun asked, coming to her side._

_"Ken-chan's not answering the door… I told him I was coming over." Shiun gave her a suspicious look. _'Kenren's ignoring Nemuri? Now that's weird… Then again… I'm being ignored too…'

_"And Ken-chan hadn't asked me out for about three days now! He said he was going to bring me to the festival yesterday and he didn't!"_

_"Okay… but we need to duck out of here because here comes your scaly admirer!" Shiun pointed out Houjun from a mile away. _

_"TENPOU GENSUI!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU RUN TOO?!" Keina shouted, searching high and low for her research partner, frustrated._

_"Lost a boyfriend?" Shiun asked, watching Keina._

_"Shiun, Nemuri… What are you doing here?"_

_"Same as you… Konzen's not at his office and Kenren disappeared," Shiun pointed out._

_"Konzen's not at his office?" Keina creased her eyebrows._

_"Ken-chan's gone~~!" _

_"I don't know what's going on…" Shiun shrugged," but it's annoying me that Konzen's ignoring me lately."_

_"It's not surprising," Nemuri rolled her eyes. Shiun's head popped a vein._

_"Nemuri Feiren… you didn't just say that?"_

_"I did, even Konzen-san would be staying away from a hot tempered Tennyo like you…" Electrical sparks flew as the two girls eyes met._

_"Oi, oi… get back to the topic at hand. The guys are missing…" Keina pointed out, sighing._

_"Let's do a search!" Nemuri suggested excitedly, raising a balled up fist in the air._

_"Hai, hai…"_

_But the girls didn't take three steps before seeing the four guys creeping to the kitchens. _

_"Ah~! Ken-chan~!" Caught, the four of them ran like mad._

_"Matte!" Shiun shouted, her halberd materialized in her hand. She threw it javelin style at them, missing Tenpou by a half an inch._

_"Shiun… who are you aiming at?" Keina glared at her, her battle aura sparking around her._

_"Gomen ne…?" Shiun grinned and sweatdropped. _'Kowaii…'

_"Ken-chan~~! Where are you going? Minna! Matte yo!" Nemuri ran after them. She almost caught them when she tripped and fell face first. "Ite~~!" She rubbed her nose. "Looks like they're heading to Tenkai Forest!" _

_"Why are they going there for?" Keina asked._

_"Midnight picnic?" Nemuri implied._

_"All out orgy?" Shiun got death glares for her suggestion._

_"I guess we're going to have to wait for those boys to come out with a reason," Keina sighed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HARA HENTA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!" Goku whined again," hara henta, hara henta, hara henta!!" 

"SHUT UP!" Kenren and Konzen double-teamed on him, both with pop veins on their heads. Tenpou just sighed.

"But I'm hungry~! There's no food and you guys won't let me drink!"

"You're too young to drink, baka zaru," Konzen huffed. 

"Che… Kecchi…" he muttered, lying his head on Tenpou's lap.

"Minna-san, we're going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow," Tenpou smiled.

"I'm not the one who's going to suffer the most," Kenren went, offhandedly. The ever-present pop vein made itself more prominent.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Shiun-san is going to be mad at you the most!" Goku grinned, pointing at Konzen.

"Urusai, baka zaru!" Konzen shouted, continuously hitting his fan on Goku's head.

"Ite! Oi that hurt! Yamete, Konzen!" Goku pleaded. 

The sun peeked from the curtain of dark clouds and first light rayed down on our four sleeping heroes. Or make it three… since Goku is nowhere to be seen. 

"Wah~!" The golden-eyed monkey looked around him, in his hand was the first flower that bloomed. Now, he was glancing around him, watching each and every other rose bloom. It was a sight. 

"Oi, baka zaru…" Konzen shouted at him," what are you still doing here?"

"Yeah! Go give that to Rien!" Kenren pointed to the flower. Goku nodded and ran off.

"The boy's growing up…"

"What are you even talking about? He can never grow old." A sweatdropped formed on Kenren's head as he scratched the back of his head.  

"Ah… minna-san… it's about time we got going too," Tenpou mumbled. Kenren watched Goku run off ad smiled. 

"Rien-san!" Rien whirled and saw the brown haired boy (?_?) waving at her. He had been running, as he was now breathless in front of her. "Nah!" he held up the rose at Rien's face," I swear it's the first one!" Rien gave him a shocked look in return. 

"You… you fulfilled your promise…" she mumbled, taking the rose," arigatou, Goku-san." She smiled at him, for the first time for god knows how long. Goku smiled back. He had been right all along… Rien was beautiful when she smiled. She pecked him on the cheek, unexpectedly, making our resident monkey turn about as red as the center of the flower. She giggled as he went limp and started mumbling incoherently on the ground.

Nemuri gave out a loud sigh as she waited at the outskirts of Tenkai Forest since yesterday night. She wondered why Ken-chan would even run away from her… A sweet smelling rose was shoved at her face. She looked up, confused, only to see Kenren smiling at her.

"How long have been waiting here?" he asked. She jumped onto Kenren, hugging him.

"Ken-chan!" she went, nearly crying. 

"Oi… you're not that light, you know…" he complained with a small smile. 

The office was a complete mess, as usual. But Keina was not even bothered as she sat on her desk, which was usually opposite Tenpou's. She sighed before noticing the rose that was already in a vase, a small card underneath it. She read it. The card held only one word," Sumimasen." Keina smiled and shook her head. _'You're such a charmer, Tenpou Gensui…'_

The waterfalls were such a beautiful place to be at, especially when a goddess was bathing in it. _'You've got a death wish, don't you?'_ Konzen smirked to himself. It was a few seconds before a halberd landed right in front of him. 

"Oi…" came a small mutter. Konzen, his back turned, leaned against a tree. He bent down and placed the rose on the ground. 

"You know I don't like roses," Shiun mumbled.

"Yeah… I'm doing this to annoy you," the blonde clerk smirked before walking off. Shiun picked up the rose and smiled.

"Arigatou," she whispered.

"Mou… everyone's got someone giving them a rose…" the Kanzeon Bosatsu sighed," nobody's giving me a Heaven's Rose."  She pouted. 

"Ahem… Kanzeon Bosatsu…"

"What is it, Jiroshin?" Jiroshin handed a rose in response. His cheeks obviously red.

"Oh… thank you…" she gave Jiroshin a peck on the cheek, making her consort faint. 

~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
